A above ground pool is a recreational product installed on a piece of vacant land for outdoor use, for example, it can be installed in a family yard or other vacant land for adults and children to play together. Due to convenient installation and good effect of usage, the above ground pool is widely popular.
In the prior art, a ground swimming pool is typically a flexible pool made of plastic, and a pool bottom and a pool wall of the swimming pool are generally made separately by way of clipping and then spliced together. For example, a self-elevating above ground pool is formed by a side wall, a connection sheet and a bottom sheet. Defects of such a pool structure lie in more welding seams, which not only increase the complexity of the process during production and the cost of the product, but also increases the probability of water leakage.
As another example, a rectangular above ground pool is formed by four side sheets, a bottom sheet and four corner side sheets. The bottom welding seam which is under great water pressure is disposed at the junction of the pool bottom and the side wall, which is easy case water leakage.